Chrono Zeal
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: This story is slightly better that my Chrono Trigger 2 fic, but it was only written a year later, so it is still rushed. Oh, and keep in mind, I knew very little about Chrono Cross when I wrote this story.


Maskless Duckman Presents  
  
Chrono Zeal  
  
I own none of these characters  
  
Prologue  
  
The fact that Magus was not in Chrono Cross royally SUCKED!!! So I will do a sequel to Chrono Cross, enjoy.  
  
The End of Time  
  
After Serge and his friends had stopped the eight dragons, Magus appeared from almost nowhere. Magus somehow knew everything that had happened. A year later Serge disappeared. Magus now knew who Schala was. Magus took Schala's clone Kidd and went through the time stream looking for his sister. In the time stream, Magus ran into Greco. Greco went with the two to help out.  
  
Gaurdia 1021 AD  
  
Magus didn't find a lot here, Lucca had died in an orphanage fire, and Chrono and Marle where ghosts. Magus did however find the time egg in the ruins of Lucca's old house. Now all he needed to do was find something to put it in. Magus gathered Greco and Kidd and used the time egg to go to the future.  
  
Race Track 2304 AD  
  
After changing the future, it had become a fairly respectable place. Johnny now owned a racetrack, and he had the only vehicle Magus knew of. Magus asked Johnny and Johnny agreed and he took RX-XR and Starky with him. They all hopped in the Rocket Bike with its new time egg and headed off.  
  
The End of Time  
  
When they got back to the end of time, they saw a creature dressed in black in the corner; it turned around to reveal itself as Lavos in a humanoid form. Lavos said, "I am the son of Lavos. I will fight with you to stop Queen Zeal. Magus said, "Queen Zeal? That's my mother. I killed her." Lavos said, "Not where I come from you didn't. She is alive, and deadly." Magus said, "Then we must stop her." Lavos, Magus, and Johnny went through the time gate to 12000 BC.  
  
Queen Zeal's Palace 12000 BC  
  
The three found themselves in the sky palace, where Queen Zeal lived. The Prophet (Who was really Magus from the past.) and Schala returned from sending Chrono, Ayla, and Frog back. Schala was sent to the main chamber. Magus talked to Masa and Mune, Masa and Mune fused together as one to make Masamune. Lavos, Magus, and Johnny followed Masamune to Enhasa to find their sister Doreen.   
  
Enhasa 12000 BC  
  
Masamune explained the current situation to Doreen and Doreen agreed to fuse with the two. When the three had fused together to make Mastermune, it said, "We will go with you on one condition, prove yourself worthy." A Nu appeared and the battle began. The Nu cast weaken and Johnny went down to near death. Magus cast Dark Bomb and the Nu was knocked out. Mastermune charged at Johnny and knocked him out. Lavos remained in the corner, not moving. Magus shouted, "You know. If you want our help, then you had better pull you're own weight Lavos!!" Lavos still sat there with his eyes closed. Magus cast Thunder2 and knocked Mastermune back for a second. Lavos opened his eyes. Mastermune used Luminaire on Magus. Lavos stretched out his arms in front of him. Mastermune was about to land the final blow on Magus when a beam of darkness shot across the room and hit Mastermune head on. Mastermune hit the ground unconscious. Lavos helped Magus over to the recovery spring and said, "And you had hoped to destroy me at one point? You can't even defeat those mystics." Magus hooked his scythe around Lavos' neck and said, "You insulted me. See that that never happens again." Magus pulled his scythe and threw Johnny into the recovery spring with Mastermune and the Nu.  
  
Johnny, Magus, and Lavos where ready to go when a beam of fire shot through the floor. Magus and Lavos both said, "No... Not this... Not now!!" The palace began to fall from the sky as the original Lavos shot fire into the sky. Magus watched the Blackbird fly off into the sky to get away. Magus screamed, "Dalton you coward!!! Get back here!!" Magus grabbed a young woman with a plant in her hand, Lavos caught a Nu, and Mastermune caught one of Dalton's henchmen. They all entered the time portal.  
  
The End of Time  
  
They all shot out of one of the columns of light and landed on the ground. Gasper greeted the heroes as they entered and told the woman that it was safe for her to return to her own time. The woman left through the column of light. Magus looked down because he felt something brush against his leg. Magus tried to hide the excitement in his voice as he said, "Alfador." The small purple cat jumped into Magus' arms and purred. Magus scratched the cat between the ears. Lavos said, "Isn't that cute. The all powerful lord of darkness has a soft spot for cats." Magus threw his scythe at Lavos and it took off his arm. Magus said, "I thought I told you to shut up!!!" Magus summoned his scythe back to his hand. Lavos regenerated his arm and sneered at Magus. Starky was messing with the Nu's head by tapping it on the shoulder and running around to the other side when it turned around. The henchman revealed that it was Dalton's son. He had most of the powers of Dalton, including the power to summon golems. RX-XR was recording every move to use in battle. Johnny and Greco where fighting Spekkio and losing. Kid was sitting there humming way out of tune with a blank mindless look on her face. Gasper said, that's it!!! Even Crono's friends weren't as annoying as you. I am going to have the few that remain here build onto this place. Spekkio nodded in agreement and made tools and building materials appear. Magus stood up and said, "Okay, I am going to go get the frog. Who is with me?" The group had to play rock, paper, scissors to decide who would go. Kid and Nu went with Magus. Magus took Alfador with him in a small leather bag at his hip. The four got on the Rocket Bike and took off.   
  
Gaurdia Castle 620 AD  
  
The Jet Bike stopped directly in front of the castle. Magus walked into the castle and found Leene. Leene was crying. Magus asked what was wrong. Leene said, "They took him!! Those vile henchmen of yours." "Ozzie, Slash, and Flea?" Magus asked. "No just Ozzie, Flea, and some guy named Alice." Magus walked by Robo who was still planting Fiona's forest. Magus said to Kid and Nu, "We have a problem. Ozzie's Fort is across the sea, and this thing doesn't' have wings. The Nu said, "Don't worry about that." The Nu closed its eyes and they where in front of Ozzie's Fort.  
  
As they walked in, Flea stood up. Kid said, "How can such a beautiful woman be evil?" Magus gave Kid a strange look. Flea said, "I am not a woman!!!! I am a guy!!! Why does everyone think that I'm a %&!%& woman?!? Anyhow, hello again Lord Magus, you back stabber!! Die!!!" Magus cast Dark Matter, and Flea ran away.  
  
They continued on and found Slash. Slash went into a battle position, but then sheathed his sword. Slash said, "Oh Lord Magus. Ozzie is a terrible leader. We haven't won a battle since you left. In addition, between the transvestite and the bloated imp, I'm worried for my sanity. Please let me come with you?" As Slash joined, Nu went back to the end of time automatically. They proceeded to the next room.   
  
In the next room, they met the new guy. He was a man dressed in black with claw gauntlets and a long black cape. He said, "Why hello. My name is Alice. You must be the traitor Magus; my powers are greater than yours." Alice pulled out a scythe just like the one Magus had and disappeared. The group proceeded into the next room.  
  
There was Ozzie. Ozzie said, "Ah, the traitors Slash and Magus. In the name of Lord Alice. I shall kill you." "What? I thought that you where the boss." Slash and Magus both said simultaneously. "I was, but Alice is stronger than you Magus, and I can't stop someone who could kill me in a heartbeat." Ozzie replied. Slash used Wind Slash, Kidd used Napalm, and Magus used Dark Matter. Ozzie fell down. A loud voice appeared in the room, it said, "Ozzie. You are useless. Flea, come here and merge with Ozzie!!" A quiet, "Yes sir..." was heard as Flea walked out and a spell was cast on them. The voice came back and said, "Now you will die at the hands of the great Flozzea!!! A ha ha ha ha ha, What the Hell?!?" There standing in the middle of the room was what looked like a really fat Flea. Kid started laughing. Magus cast Black Hole, and Flozzea disappeared. Alice appeared and said, "Never leave a cross dresser and a fat imp to do a dark lords job." Kid started glowing and she disappeared and was replaced by Lavos. Lavos said, "Yo Magus, if you only knew this guys power level. You're gonna need my help on this one." Magus cast Darkmatter on Alice. Alice laughed at Magus and cast Dark Gate. Slash passed out from taking too much damage. Mastermune took Slash's place. Magus said, "Great. Who's next, Spekkio?" Lavos cast Destruction Rain on Alice and he laughed that off too. Slash cast MP drain and Alice didn't laugh at that. Magus cracked an evil smile and cast Dark Mist on him. Alice took an ether and said, "This isn't over. I will be back." With what little power he had, Alice summoned a time portal, went through, and sealed it. Magus continued to the next room and found Frog. Lavos disappeared. Frog said, "Mayhap, was that Lavos?" "Yes Glenn, it was. My mother Queen Zeal is back. She wants revenge and the son of Lavos is helping us. Now, will you come and help me?" Magus replied. 'I suppose. But I have to say goodbye to Leene first." Frog said.   
  
They went and said goodbye to Leene and took off through a time portal. They had to leave the rocket bike because they had to teleport to Gaurdia, and Magus couldn't transport machines.   
  
The End of Time  
  
As the group walked in, they found that someone had already retrieved the Rocket Bike. The place was built up a lot more. There was a race track, four training rooms, a lounge, the main room with the lamp post, a lab, and the room with the light pillars, all separated by large heavy sound proof doors.   
  
Johnny was racing against Kid who was in the jet bike. All five of Johnny's Proto 2's where there, and RX-XR was recording the race. Magus said, "Hey Johnny!! We need that to travel through time!" Johnny won the race and pulled over by Magus. "We don't now. Starky has invented this upgraded version of the Epoch. He also made this machine that can transport matter from whatever time or dimension you are in, to here. Look what it brought here." Magus followed Johnny into a garage; there was the old Epoch, a dinosaur, a flying saucer, a roley, a metal bird, and a flying chariot. Johnny pointed over in the corner and said, "That's the new Epoch." In the corner was a shiny golden rimmed Epoch with retractable wings, landing gears, it seated four, it had lasers, and the time egg was in the dash next to the compass. Magus, Greco, and Lavos moved it to the ramp and pushed it to the bottom.  
  
Magus walked around with Greco for a while. They entered Spekkio's training room and found Spekkio, Gato, some weird looking robot, and a Lavos spawn. Spekkio said, "So who will you fight? Me, Gato, Wrestlerbot, or Lavos Spawn?" Magus said, "No one right now." and left. Almost everyone was in the lounge. In the lounge was a wall of small boxes that showed what was happening in all time periods. Frog watched in horror as creatures of darkness stormed the castle. Frog grabbed his sword and jumped into the time portal.   
  
Gaurdia Forest 620 AD  
  
Frog ran into the castle with Starky's machine and zapped Leene to the lounge. The dark beast's chased Frog across Zenan Bridge and destroyed Robo as they ran by. Frog reached Fiona's Villa and zapped Fiona. Marcus ran outside to stop the beasts, an ear piercing scream was heard and blood covered the windows. Frog zapped himself with the ray and appeared in the lounge.   
  
The End of Time  
  
Leene thanked Frog. Fiona began crying for Marcus and her forest. Frog said, "Worry not Lady Fiona. You're forest will grow thanks to Robo." Magus took the Nu and Kid and entered the new epoch.   
  
Ioka Village 65000019 BC  
  
The Jet Bike appeared at Kino and Leah's hut. Magus, Nu, and Kid braved the snowstorm to find that the hut was empty. The three searched everywhere. They finally found Kino and the now teenage Leah. The father and daughter where putting flowers on Ayla's grave. Kino was crying as he did so. Magus walked up to the two and explained the situation. Kino said, "Kino old and weak. Kino no fight. But Leah strong, she fight." Nu disappeared as Leah joined. Kino took the fourth seat, but as soon as the Epoch took off a time portal appeared. Kid disappeared and Johnny took her place, Johnny zapped a Pterodactyl and was replaced by Kid. The time portal sucked in the new Epoch and its four-person crew.  
  
Reptite Village 64000000 BC  
  
The Epoch landed in amongst a group of Reptites, but strangely they where friendly, it was before humans even existed. One Reptite approached them riding a small black Tyrano. The Reptite said, 'Hello. I am Azala, and this is Shadow. You are odd looking lizards." There was a giant roar and Azala said, "Oh no! Apes!!" Giant vicious Gorilla's appeared with Razor sharp teeth and claws. Azala screamed, "Mother! Father! Run! Apes!!" However, it was too late, one of the giant simians trampled the tent Azala's parents where in. Azala's father said in his last breath, "Azala. Avenge us." Kino said, "So that why Azala no like human." Just at that point, a portal opened and shadow beasts ran through. Magus threw Azala and Shadow into the Epoch with Kid, Leah, and Kino and sent it to the end of time. Magus said, "I will fight these creatures off and seal their portal, then I will follow you." Magus knocked five of them with Fire2. Then out of the corner of his eye, Magus saw the apes attacking, and out of his other eye, he saw an army of Reptites. Magus took out the time key and jumped into a rip in time just as the three armies collided.  
  
The End of Time  
  
Azala who revealed that his legs had been crushed by Apes long ago and was solely dependant on Shadow for mobility. Frog remained quiet because he recognized Shadow as the Black Tyrano he defeated in Reptile's Lair. Magus watched on the screens in both 620 AD and 64000000 BC, as the Shadow Beast's appeared to be erecting towers of some sort. Magus wondered their motive. Magus said, "We need to go to the other dimension to get help." Gaspar said," Here take this. This egg will take you to the other dimension. Now install it into the Epoch and go!" After about five minutes, the egg was installed and they headed for the other dimension.  
  
Viper Manor The Other Dimension  
  
The Epoch landed next to Viper Manor. However, they where too late, the shadow beasts where storming the mansion. Magus could see Zoah, Marcy, Riddel, Karsh, and even Viper himself where trying to fight off the shadow beasts. Kid ran up to a shadow beast and started hacking at it with her knife. Frog said, "What a horrible battle." and stabbed a shadow beast in the head. A shadow beast pounced at Riddel, but to her surprise, thousands of swords flew through the air and sliced the beast to shreds. There right next to the mansion where Guile, Funguy, and Nikki. Nikki went to attack a beast but another snuck up behind him and ripped off his head. A shadow beast devoured Funguy in one bite. The shadow beast that ate Funguy began to daze out. Magus rushed by the beast with his scythe and decapitated it. A beast slashed at Riddel but Marcy jumped in the way and split into three pieces from the monsters claws. Guile walked up to thank Magus, but was shocked when he saw his face. Magus looked up and said, "What is your problem you..." Magus looked at Guile strange too. The two powerful magicians didn't have long to think however, because a shadow beast attacked. Magus cast Black Hole and the creature jumped right in. The creatures began to burn the mansion. Magus opened up a time rip and grabbed Viper, Zoah, and Karsh into the portal (Which was no easy task, even for Magus.) then Magus grabbed Riddel and tossed her in, then he kicked Guile in, closed the portal. Magus called Frog and Kid. Frog came immediately, but Magus had to drag Kid kicking and screaming to the Epoch. Magus said, "There is no way in hell you can be Schala." Magus started up the Epoch and sent it back to the end of time to find his new allies. Magus took Starky's ray and went searching for other team members.  
  
The End of Time  
  
In the lounge within two hours Draggy, Grobyc, Skelly, Mojo, Miki, and Fargo appeared in the lounge. Magus appeared in the lounge and said, "That was all I could find. I have an idea of where to find two more troops. Glenn, get Starky to make clones of Cyrus and Toma, we're going to Death Peak." Frog, Magus, and Guile boarded the Epoch and took off for Death Peak. Lavos said, "There is something strangely familiar about Guile, and I am going to find out why."  
  
Death Peak 2304 AD  
  
The Epoch landed at the bottom. Magus said, "This is gonna be a lot easier without all those Lavos Spawn. In no time the three where at the summit of Death Peak. There where two scenes depicted in time and space there. One scene showed Glenn standing behind Cyrus, as a much younger Magus stood there casting a spell and Ozzie stood to Magus' left laughing. The other scene showed Toma being chased by a Rust Tyrano. Both clones where placed in the correct scene and the real Cyrus and Toma where taken and thrown into a time portal. Magus, Guile, and Frog where about to follow when another portal appeared behind them and shadow beasts poured out. Magus shut his own portal and sealed the beasts, when a third portal appeared and sucked Magus, Guile, Frog and 4 or 5 shadow beast's into it.   
  
Ozzie's Fort 588 AD  
  
The three heroes and five monsters fell out of the portal in front of Ozzie instructing Janus on wielding a sword. The shadow beasts attacked and Ozzie said, "Uh-oh. Ozzie's in a pickle!" and cast a teleport spell to get himself out of there. The beasts attacked the lone Janus in the middle of the room. Magus zapped the twelve-year-old version of himself, then his companions, and then himself.  
  
The End of Time  
  
The Lounge had been added onto because there where just too many people there. Kid was pleading for Guile to teach her some magic, Guile kept saying no. Kid got mad and swung her knife at him. The knife missed his face, but caught the edge of his mask. Everyone gasped as they saw that Magus and Guile where identical in the face. Magus and Guile both said simultaneously, "Well I guess our secret is out. Our real name is Janus. When we where sent back to Frogs time we changed our name to Magus. But after Crono and his friends defeated Lavos and we met Serge and Kid while trying to get the frozen flame from Lynx's mansion we changed our name to Gil, then when this thing with the eight dragons started, we changed our name to Guile." Guile continued, "Janus is us as a child, I am Magus from the near past, and Magus is the present Magus." Guile picked up his mask, placed it on his face and used a psychic blast on Kid, knocking her up against the wall.   
  
On the next room, Frog and Cyrus became reacquainted. Frog said, "I am sorry that I am not in a more presentable form Sir Cyrus. It was a curse that Magus put on me." Cyrus replied, "Glenn, the outer appearance of a knight does not matter, it's what's inside that counts. And by the way Glenn we are good friends, just call me Cyrus."  
  
The screens showed that all the time periods had shadow beasts in them. In one of the screens was something that shocked everyone. There in Queen Zeal's new palace, sat Sneff and Schala. At the exact same time Janus, Guile, and Magus all said, "Father! Schala!" They watched as Pip came and tried to save them but failed and was then held in a magic barrier with Pip and Schala. But the surprises didn't stop there, at Zeal's right side was Dalton, he had been half way replaced by metal body parts from falling out of the sky, but Dalton non the less. The heroes decided that they had to stop this in every time. The good news was that Gaspar had changed the time stream so that four could go at once. Magus, Janus, and Guile decided to go to Zeal's Palace and stop their psychotic mother, and Aural went too so he could stop his father. Frog, Cyrus, Toma, and Slash went to 620 AD to stop Alice. AD. Lavos, Mastermune, Nu, and Fargo went to 2002 AD. Johnny, RX-XR, Starky, and Grobyc went to 2304 AD. Viper, Riddel, Karsh, and Zoah went to the other dimension. Fiona, Kid, Greco, and Mojo went to 1021 AD. Leah, Draggy, Skelly, and Azala went to 65000019 BC. In addition, Gaspar, Spekkio, Gato, Miki, Lavos Spawn, Kino, Leene, Wrestler Bot, the Proto 2's, the pterodactyl, the roley, and the triceratops stayed in the end of time.  
  
A Knight's Tale 620 AD  
  
Frog, Cyrus, Toma, and Slash stepped out of the time gate and jumped in the bushes as some soldiers riding shadow beasts went by. The four snuck into Gaurdia Forest until they reached Gaurdia Castle, or at least it used to be. Gaurdia Castle had been added onto and now had an obelisk protruding from it that led to the sky. The four cautiously entered the castle and walked down to where the rainbow shell was kept. They found the Head Chef and The Knight Captain next to the rainbow shell. They used one of Starky's zappers and sent the two, and the shell to the end of time. The four turned around and headed for the throne room.   
  
There now was no throne room, but an empty room with a staircase in the center of it. The four heroes walked towards the stairway, but where stopped by Yakra II.  
  
Frog used Leap Slash on Yakra II, Cyrus used Nirvana Strike, Slash used Wind Slash, and Toma used Charm and got a Yakra Blade. Yakra said, "Droooooo!!" and ran around the room, running into the four warriors. Frog waited just as Yakra charged and just as he reared up, Frog stabbed him on the underside and it was a killing blow. Cyrus said, "That is why you should have been a knight sooner!" Frog learned the techs Water Wave, Cyclone Water, and Memories of Cyrus. Slash learned Rage of Mystics. Cyrus learned Luminaire. Toma learned Earthquake. Frog and Cyrus learned the Dual Tech's X-Strike and Knights Honor. They continued to the next chamber.  
  
The next floor was like the first, and sure enough, there was a monster waiting for them. Zombor appeared and attacked. Frog remembered how this guy operated, so he cast Water Wave on the top half. The top half disappeared and the legs attacked. Cyrus used Luminaire and the legs disappeared, and they continued on.   
  
They entered an elevator that had been installed to the obelisk (Much like the one in the Ocean Palace.) on the elevator, Shadow Beast's appeared and the four defeated them. Then Flea appeared. With a combination of Water Wave, Luminaire, Rage of Mystics, and Earthquake Flea didn't stand a chance. Ozzie appeared, then someone new named Marilyn but they didn't stand a chance. Then Alice ordered the three to merge, they did and created Flozzealynn. Flozzealynn was strong, but not strong enough for the quad tech Blades of Wrath. Finally Alice appeared.   
  
Alice was the strongest thing that any of the four had faced. However, after three Blades of Wrath attacks, Alice fell. However, Alice stood up and said, "That's it! Screw this human form, I will show you my true form!!!" Alice turned into a giant Bat. Frog used Memories of Cyrus, Cyrus used Lumin Strike, Slash used Rage of Mystics, and Toma used Mug. Toma got a Cooper Cloak. Alice laughed at the heroes and said, "You can't defeat me!! I'm invincible!!" Frog thought about this and pulled the Mastermune out of its hilt. Frog held the sword high, and it split into Masa, Mune, and Doreen. The three did an attack called Ultimate Heaven and when the white light faded, Alice was gone.  
  
The Machine Age 2304 AD  
  
Johnny, RX-XR, Starky, and Grobyc walked out of the time gate with their weapons ready. To the fours surprise, there were not only shadow beasts, but humans and robots all not fighting. The four snuck into the sewer access after wasting a few shadow beasts.  
  
The sewers where musty, dank, and wet. However, for two robots, a cyborg, and an alien in a full body suit, this wasn't felt. The four fought so many Nerieds (Who were so very weak.) and rats that they began just firing into rooms before entering. However, the heroes reached the ladder, they where about to climb the ladder when a loud voice boomed out, "I am Sir Krawlie III and I will let no one leave these sewers alive!!!"   
  
Sir Krawlie III appeared (He looked almost nothing like his ancestor) and attacked. Starky summoned the MK Gaurdian who did Star Struck. Sir Krawlie said, "Grandfather. I have failed you." and disappeared. The four climbed up the ladder and left.  
  
The four proceeded to keepers dome and found the reasoning for the harmony on earth. There was a gaurdian-watching workers as they put mind control devices on Humans. The Gaurdian said, "Intruder alert!!! Intruder alert!!! All trespassers will be terminated." The Gaurdian was similar to the Gaurdian that Chrono, Marle, and Lucca faced twenty-one years ago. RX-XR used a move he had recorded from a shadow beast and took out one of the pods; Grobyc used Strong Arm and took out the other pod. Suddenly a quad tech appeared in all fours heads. The four got into position and used the tech Deus Ex Machina. The Gaurdian robot was destroyed. The four shut off the main power for the mind control devices and a large battle was heard outside between robots, shadow beasts, and humans. The four where about to leave when a Lavos spawn appeared and Grobyc destroyed it with his new ability Compacter. Out of the time portal came Atropos XL.  
  
Grobyc used Rocket Fist, Starky used Star Light, Johnny used Road Rage, and RX-XR used Call and called down a Proto 6 and Atropos died.   
  
The plate on Atropos' back opened up and out came a projection, Mother Brain. Mother Brain said, "Ah hello, The Johnny racing unit, the RX-XR data unit, and the cyborg assassin unit. When Robo, Magus, and Ayla destroyed me, I implanted myself into faithful Atropos. Now I shall show you power!!!"  
  
The four gathered up a Deus Ex Machina tech, but it didn't do enough. After a painful thirty hits, the four could barley stand, but yet again, a powerful tech came to their minds. Grobyc held out his arm like a gun, RX-XR made some Johnny attachments appear, Johnny fused with the attachments and became a spaceship, Starky hopped in the ship, and Grobyc launched the ship at Mother Brain in a tech called Alien Invasion. There was a large explosion and the Keepers Dome was now a crater in the ground.   
  
Lucca's ghost appeared and said, "Thank you brave warriors for saving this time. For you're bravery, I will help you." The ghost went into Atropos' body and helped them find Robo. Lucca/Atropos said, "I was always Lucca. In the year 1015 AD, I transported my entire brain into the memory banks of the Atropos unit." Atropos/Lucca repaired Robo and Starky zapped all six of them to the end of time.  
  
The Reptite's Return 65,000,019 BC  
  
Azala, Leah, Skelly, and Draggy exited the time portal and proceeded to the tower that looked just like a giant Tyrano skull. In the first room was a Rust Tyrano. The Tyrano used fireball and Draggy ate the fireball, Draggy expanded to a giant size and used a new attack called Towering Inferno. The Rust Tyrano disappeared.  
  
The next room was a freezer and out walked a giant white ape. Azala used Fire2 and the Sasquatch burned in seconds.  
  
The third room contained Nizbel III. Skelly used On a Roll and kicked the crap out of Nizbel. Shadow used Dark Bomb as was instructed by Azala. Leah used Triple Kick and Nizbel fell dead.  
  
In the top of the tower, the four met Azala II who said, "Hello... Father? Father why are you allied with that ape?" Azala looked at Leah and said, "You are an ape?" Leah said, "We get nicer since the time we attack reptile." Azala II said, "Traitor!!!!!" and attacked. Azala said, "I am sorry son, and shot an energy blast into Azala II's face. Ayla's ghost appeared and said, "Azala finally learn that humans not bad. Leah you strong like Ayla, tell Kino that Ayla say Hi." The ghost disappeared and the heroes found themselves back at the end of time.  
  
So the heroes kept reclaiming the realms. In the other dimension Zoah, Karsh, Riddel, and Viper took back Viper Manor and released Marcy's ghost. In 1021 AD Kid, Greco, Mojo, and Fiona freed Chrono's spirit and Marco's spirit, which told her to find a new love. In addition, in 2002 AD Lavos, Mastermune, Nu, and Fargo stopped the original Lavos from destroying the world.  
  
The Final Frontier 2100 BC  
  
Janus, Magus, Guile, and Aural walked through the corridors towards the throne room. The four great warriors had already defeated Golem and Giga Gaia. Now they walked towards Zeal, and that's when they saw him...Dalton!!  
  
Aural decided to fight Dalton on his own. Dalton charged and Aural used Iron Orb. Dalton used Burp. Aural was poisoned but he went on and used Jump and Dalton fell on the ground, but so did Aural. Aural told Magus, Guile, and Janus to go ahead and leave him, he had a plan.  
  
The three heroes reached the hall of the Mammon Machine. The machine attacked. Magus used Darkmatter, Guile used Lightning Rod, and Janus used Earth. The three used the triple tech Dark Triangle. The Mammon machine was destroyed and with the energy it let off, the heroes learned new techs Janus learned Schala's Love, Magus learned Dark Gate and Unholy, and Guile learned Black Flame. They also learned the triple tech, Wheel of Time.  
  
The three reached Zeal. Janus zapped Sneff and Pip to the end of time and freed Schala. Zeal fused with Lavos. Magus used Unholy, Schala used Zeal, Guile used Black Flame, and Janus used Schala's Love. Zeal just kept getting bigger and Schala was sucked into a time portal. Everyone was knocked out, except Magus. Magus used Weaken and it separated Lavos from Zeal. Magus grabbed the hands of Janus and Guile and used Wheel of Time. The surroundings changed to the inside of a time gate. A reptite ran out and bit Zeal, a Nu came out and hit her, a knight put a lance through her side, Chrono appeared and slashed her with his katana, a Lavos spawn appeared and used Lavos Spawn Needle, a Proto 2 jumped out and cast Shock, and Spekkio used Dark Gate. Zeal fell to her knees and said, "I may have lost, but you will never find Schala." Just then, a self-destruct mechanism was activated and the four went back to the end of time.  
  
The End of Time   
  
The group watched as Aural waved goodbye as the kingdom of Zeal exploded in a giant inferno. Schala came through the time gate and hugged Magus, Janus, and Guile and said, "My little brother came through in the end." Magus turned to Frog and said, "Glenn, I now have the power, you're curse is gone when you kiss Leene." Frog kissed Leene and he was transformed back into a human, but his clothes ripped because they where so small. Everyone returned to their corresponding times. There watching down upon the heroes where Chrono, Lucca, Marle, and Ayla.  
  
Till next time.  
  
The End 


End file.
